


Do You Remember?

by Vhenana



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: It has been a while since Jaina had been in a relationship, and she had never had one with another woman, so she wasn't sure on how to act, or what exactly to do when they are together.Especially when the woman is touched by Fel.A Demon Hunter is rarely fearful of anything, especially a relationship; even when the other woman is Azeroth's most powerful mage. She is, however, scared of trying to push Jaina too far too quickly.A slowdance in a room full of candles lit by felfire isn't too much, is it?





	Do You Remember?

Even when Jaina was alone, she was stressed. Leaning over her desk that was covered in letters and requests, the Lord Admiral glared at some of the papers before shoving them off the desk, not caring that they didn't land in the wastebin. Gripping her hair tightly with her gloved hand, her eyes scanned the words of one letter and barely being able to register what they were. 

The rage that was about to manifest in a snowstorm that covered the office was a light tapping on the door; something that wasn't a hand or sword.

"Kyn?" The door cracked open, and a pair of horns poked into the room, a flower balanced over them. Jaina let out a breathy laugh and walked over to open the door completely, revealing a tall Night Elf with bright green tattoos scarred across her purple skin, an open jacket with the sleeves torn off, and chest wraps the same colour as the ones across her eyes over her chest, black leather trousers that 'puffed' out over her dark brown, thigh-high boots, and uneven, purple hair that had obviously been cut with a knife. She smiled and tiled her head slightly, offering Jaina the flower that rested across the horns that curled around to point at her head.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Kyn asked, the smile on her face crinkling the blood marks under her eyes.

"Not at all. Come in." Jaina gently took the flower and walked back to her desk, setting it gently down in a space that was free of papers. "You actually stopped me from freezing this room solid." She sighed, turning to watch the Demon Hunter hang her jacket and weapons on the hooks next to the door.

"Is it that bad?" With a nod, Jaina turned back and sat down, adjusting the papers again.

"I think I'm starting to get a headache." She pulled her gloves off and once again gripped a fist of snowy hair. "Leading a giant fleet, keeping peace in Kul Tiras, and the Alliance..." Another sigh shook her shoulders, and the desire to turn her office into an icicle started to rise again until a pair of arms crossed over her chest.

"I can feel your frustration, Al'anath." Kyn told her, gently gripping her shoulder as a sign of an embrace. "You should not overwork yourself." Jaina sighed and leaned back into her touch, moving her hand to brush her fingers over one of Kyn's horns. Neither of them had any feeling in them, but the texture brought a feeling of safety to the Lord Admiral. The woman that stood next to her through everything, even after being thrown in the stockades because of her, stood in front of her and took a sword-

"I just..." Jaina brushed Kyn off and leant over her desk again. "I just need to sort all of this out." The Elf knew when to step back, and she did with no complaints. Instead, she walked to another part of the room.

Jaina struggled to focus again as her eyes scanned the papers, making no sense of the words. Why do so many people send letters? What could they even need? More space for herbs? There's plenty of land outside of Boralus! If they need guards, they can hire them, the Proudmoore Admiralty only trains guards to protect those inside the city, if they want to-

She exhaled heavily, straightening her back and looking around the room. 

_Green? Why is the room-_

Her eyes focused on Kyn, who had extinguished a candle by pinching the flame, and as she let go, green felfire had taken its place. As she turned back, she froze like a deer that had been seen by a wolf.

"What are you doing?" Jaina asked, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Trying to make you feel better." Kyn walked back over and leant over the desk, picking up the last candle. "Reminders of me help, don't they?"

"Maybe, but felfire is still a part of the Burning Legion." Kyn chuckled and pinched the fire out.

"The Burning Legion is gone, Lord Admiral. I am of the Alliance." When the felfire flickered to life, she placed the candle back. The room now had a green hue, altering many of the colours. Kyn rose to her full height and stepped into the middle of the room. Jaina turned in her chair to follow her movements, smiling as Kyn bowed, holding her hand out. "More importantly, I am yours, Lord Admiral Proudmoore."

"Please," She unbuckled her jacket and shrugged it off, baring her shoulders. "You're too close to me to not use my name." Jaina took Kyn's hand and rose to her feet, waving her hand and using her magic to trigger a music box that sat on a shelf. Soft piano notes washed over them as Jaina gripped Kyn's waist, and Kyn gently placed a hand on Jaina's shoulder, wary of her own claws.

"As you wish, Al'anath." The two women slowly moved around the room in circles with no words spoken, only smiles as Jaina studied Kyn's face. The marks under her eyes were surely blood. The Illidari have shared their experiences of becoming what they are, which includes their eyes being either burned or pulled out... It wasn't nice to think about.

"Kyn?" The Elf tilted her head. "What does that word mean?"

"Frostsoul." Jaina could barely hold a laugh in. "It seemed appropriate."

"How so?" She asked, her feet stopping in place. "My soul... I know that I have grown colder over the years, but I've been trying-"

"Jaina." Kyn cupped the mage's cheek. "I chose that word because of your magic." She exhaled heavily and looked at the floor. "You have done no wrong in my eyes, and I would go through everything I have once more to be close to you."

"Even becoming Illidari again?"

"Yes, I would." Kyn stepped closer and moved the hand that was on Jaina's shoulder to her back, pulling her into a hug. "You can't underestimate how much I would do for you, Jaina."

"It's been months..." The Lord Admiral pressed her face into the Elf's shoulder. "It's been months since I told you that I wanted to be with you, and I still haven't been closer than this with you..."

"Does that matter?" Kyn asked. Jaina raised her head, seeing her partner looking over her and out of the window. "A kiss isn't a sign of true feelings, is it?"

"No, I suppose not." The music box finished playing and silence filled the room. Neither woman spoke for a few moments until Kyn chuckled.

"I remember the first words you said to me when we were reunited on Fate's End." Jaina tried once again to stifle a laugh. "Do you remember?"

"Yes, I cursed at you and asked if your wings can lift me out of hell." Kyn chuckled and pressed her lips to the top of Jaina's head.

"Your voice was the best sound in Azeroth. You do not need to show me any affection or attempt to buy me anything. Your voice is the best gift on any world."

"How can you say such sweet things with no effort?" Jaina finally looked up with a smile.

"When I lost my eyes, my tongue gained their experience." The two women laughed and the Mage started the box again.

Jaina and Kyn danced together for hours, the former with her arms across the latter's shoulders, and the Illidari's clawed hands carefully placed on the Lord Admiral's waist as they pressed close together, sharing fond memories. 


End file.
